


Jasmine Fontaine, Mob Queen

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Domme, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Heterosexual Intercourse, Kink, Pegging, Serving, Whipping, blindfold, prettification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: Five drabbles in which Miss Jasmine Fontaine is the domme of everyone





	Jasmine Fontaine, Mob Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theicescholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicescholar/gifts).



Jasmine grabbed Ben by the hair and pulled his head back. "I hear you've been a real naughty boy while I've been gone," she purred. She bit his earlobe. He moaned.

He was on all fours, caught between her riding boots, and Jasmine made damn sure he knew that was the right place for him. One hand still wrapped firmly in his hair, the other raised her riding crop and landed it square across his backside.

"You've been misbehavin'," she told him. Another lash landed, and another. "Don't let me catch you doing it again."

"No, Mistress Jasmine," he breathed.

[100]

 

Jasmine reclined in her leather armchair with Sid's talented, devoted tongue bringing her pleasure for the better part of four hours. The day was lazy and everything was slow in the haze of the afternoon sun. 

She liked him on his knees; he was such a good giver, precise and relentless, detail oriented without losing the big picture. She peaked again with a sigh. Sid retreated, mussed and subdued.

"Make me a cup of iced tea," she ordered after catching her breath. Sid rose to his feet.

"Yes, Mistress Jasmine," he said rasping, with just a hint of a smirk.

[100]

 

"Oy, Mickey, Mickey," Jasmine murmured, "you're still learning."

The tool fit in a leather belt; she put a johnny on it, slicked it up with oil besides. She took her time, but not too much; she made him face the mirror so she could see his expressions, the first wince, the surprise, his mouth hanging open when it was all the way inside. The way he screwed his eyes tight when she started fucking him. How he bit his lips, panting, flushed, chest reddening. His face when he came all over himself with that thick, long cock up his ass.

[100]

 

"Who's my pretty girl?" Jasmine cooed. She touched the soft brush to Ned's eyelids, painting them a delicate blue. His eyes fluttered beneath. His lips, a bright red like hers, stretched around the cock in his mouth, smearing red on the rubber. He didn't move.

She patted his cheeks, clean haven and powdered. "No use for that silver tongue now, is there, Ned?" she whispered. "It won't save you. You gotta use your mouth another way."

She bent closer and kissed his forehead.

"Your hair smells lovely," she whispered, "like lilacs."

She began pressing forward, letting Ned choke and swallow.

 

[100]

 

She leaned in close and pressed on Joe's wrists, tied to the headboard. She let her breasts dangle against his face, drag over the blindfold covering his eyes.

"Jasmine," he groaned, like a man in pain.

"Shh," she whispered, "you're safe. You're safe here."

She caressed his face, kissed him chastely once. Let him mouth her breasts, capture a nipple between his lips. Then she slid down his body, taking him into her, letting him fill her, find his place. She rocked gently against him, over him. Joe made sounds, and Jasmine guided him through.

"You're safe now," she whispered.

[100]


End file.
